3
by Isabella Monroe
Summary: Cousland/Alistair/Anders - This one shot companion piece to The Count of Monte Antivo.  However it can stand alone if you haven't read that story.


**This one shot companion piece to The Count of Monte Antivo is a birthday present for my awesome friend Jinx. Enjoy Jinxy Pooh and I hope that you have a wonderful birthday. **

**3**

"Countin' 1, 2, 3, Peter, Paul, and Mary, gettin' down with 3P, everybody loves countin'  
>Babe, pick a night, to come out and play, if it's alright, what do you say?<br>Merrier the more, triple fun that way, twister on the floor, what do you say?  
>Are you in? Livin' in sin is the new thing, yeah are you in? I am countin'<br>1, 2, 3, Not only you and me, got one eighty degrees and I'm caught in between  
>Three is a charm, two is not the same, I don't see the harm, So are you game?<br>Let's make a team, make 'em say my name, lovin' the extreme, now are you game?  
>Are you in? Livin' in sin is the new thing, yeah are you in? I am countin'"<p>

_3 by Britney Spears_

Amanda rushed through the palace, eager to get out of the dirty, blood soaked armor that she was wearing. The battle with the Darkspawn was so close to the city that it had the citizens of Denerim very anxious and their fear was palpable throughout the capital. Alistair must have received word that she had returned from the battlefield because there was already a hot bath along with a very nice bottle of brandy waiting for her when she arrived in their room.

She poured herself a large glass, stripped out of her armor and slipped into the bubble filled bath. She took a long sip from her brandy glass and rested her head against the back of the tub as the hot water soothed all of her aching muscles. The water stung several of her wounds, but she ignored them as her body relaxed. There was a loud knock before the door swung open.

"Andraste's arse on a cracker, woman, you run quicker than a nug who just had his tail set on fire," Anders stated as he walked into her chamber and closed the door behind him.

"Anders, you do realize that in polite society it is customary when you knock at a closed door, to wait for someone to let you in," Amanda explained.

Anders laughed. "Oh when did we move into polite society? My address change must have been lost in the mail."

"Anders! I'm in the tub and I was enjoying myself until you barged in," Amanda exclaimed.

A mischievous grin spread across the mage's face. "Really? How well were you enjoying yourself and who were thinking about?"

"Oh for the love of all that is holy! Did you and Zevran go to the same school of lechery and lewdness?"

"Why yes we did; Ser Richard's Preparatory School of Lecherousness, Lust, Lewdness and Debauchery for Wayward Boys," Anders stated matter-of-factly.

Amanda couldn't help but laugh. "What do you want?"

"I want to see that toned, taut abdomen of yours, my Queen," Anders said.

"I do believe that Alistair might not be happy with that idea," Amanda replied.

"Oh, I believe he would be begging me to feel up your stomach if he had seen the way that great sword slammed into your side," Anders retorted now losing all the humor in his voice.

"Anders, it was nothing. The blade didn't even tear through the leather. I'm fine, really," Amanda said defensively.

"I'm the healer. I'll be the judge of that. I need you to get out of the tub so that I can examine your wounds," Anders stated.

"Fine, hand me a towel and then turn your back," she ordered. Once his back was turned, Amanda got out of the tub and slipped behind the changing divider. She quickly dried off, put on a breast band and panties then slipped a robe on. When she stepped out, Anders waved her over and asked her to lie down on the bed. She did as he asked.

He began to his examination at her head then slowly moved down her body. When he came to her stomach, he asked if he could open her robe. She nodded and he slowly undid the ties then pushed the material aside. His eyes darkened as his gaze wandered up her abdomen.

"You have some severe bruises, but nothing that is life threatening," Anders observed.

"I told you," Amanda said as she started to get up, but Anders gently pushed her back down and grinned at her.

"I'm not through with you yet, your Majesty." He lifted his hands as they began to glow a light blue, then she felt the warm sensation of healing magic flow through her body. As the pain ebbed away, she let out a low moan of relief.

"If I didn't know any better, mage, I would say you're doing more than healing my wife," Alistair said from behind them.

"I would never do anything to your wife that you didn't want me to do to her," Anders purred as the healing magic continued flow through her aching muscles.

"Good to know. How is she?"

"There was some bruising in her abdomen, but once I'm through she will be purring like a kitten," Anders said.

Alistair smiled as he sat down on the bed beside her and took her hand in his. "I like it when she purrs."

"I'm sure you do," Anders replied as he stepped back from the bed. "She is as good as new."

"Thank you, Anders," Amanda said as she closed her robe and sat up. "Why don't you join Alistair and I for a victory drink?"

"I would be delighted too," Anders said as Alistair helped his wife up.

Amanda and Anders took a seat by the fire while Alistair poured them a glass of brandy before joining them.

"Well, I'm glad you were here when those Darkspawn attacked, Anders. You are very useful to have around," Alistair stated.

"Yes, Amanda has mentioned that once or twice before," Anders said.

"Has she now? That's interesting," Alistair replied.

"Oh really and why is that?" Anders asked lazily.

But before Alistair could answer, Amanda replied impartiality, "I found his skills invaluable."

"I'm sure you did. And his company, do you enjoy that too?" Alistair asked.

"Well she certainly enjoyed my sense of humor and believe me there were times it was very difficult to make her laugh," Anders said as he shot her a lopsided grin.

"That's very interesting," Alistair said with a smile.

Amanda's eyes narrowed on her husband. "Alistair, let's change the subject."

"I'm just making conversation, my Love," Alistair said with mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What else?" Alistair asked.

Anders smirked as his eyes narrowed. "What else, what?"

Alistair spread his hands and smiled. "I've noticed that the two of you are very good _friends_."

Amanda began to choke as Anders shook his head adamantly. "No, no, no, no. You got it all wrong."

Alistair smiles innocently. "I'm not implying anything."

"Amanda, tell him that nothing has ever happened between us. I personally like my head attached to my body," Anders exclaimed.

Amanda winked at Alistair, but Anders missed it as his mind was a bit preoccupied.

"Are you saying that you don't find me attractive, Anders? When I was in the tub, weren't you just asking me how well I was pleasuring myself and who I was thinking of?" Amanda cooed.

"I-I was just joking with you… like I always do."

"So all those times you healed me, your thoughts never wandered?" Amanda asked.

Anders cheeks turned red and she grinned at him. "I knew it," she replied.

"Well, Maker's balls, Amanda, I _am_ a man… and you… look like you do… I would have to be blind not to have my mind go there."

"So you have fantasized about my wife?" Alistair inquired nonchalantly.

"Aaah… well… she wasn't your wife at the time," Anders stuttered.

"Wow, you must have an iron will. I'm impressed," Alistair said as he turned to Amanda. "And did you ever think of Anders that way?"

Amanda's eyes darkened and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks, but she coolly asked, "What way?"

Alistair grinned as he looked over at Anders who eyes were wide with stunned astonishment. "Don't you just love it when she plays coy, it makes her so irresistible. Don't you think?"

Anders nodded in agreement, eager to hear her reply to Alistair's question.

"Did you ever fantasize about Anders? It's okay if you did, Love. He's a good looking man and we were apart for years. It would be understandable," Alistair said gently.

Amanda didn't reply, but the blush on her cheeks was answer enough for both of them. Alistair stood, walked over to his wife, pulled her out of her chair then spun her around so that she was facing Anders. He pulled her back against his chest and grounded his hard member against her bottom. He kissed his way up and down her neck then looked over at Anders and smiled.

"Don't you think that the two of you should indulge in your fantasy for each other at least once," Alistair murmured against her skin that sent a tremor through her body and straight to her groin.

"What about boundaries, Love?" she moaned.

"Might be… interesting," Alistair replied reiterating her own words spoken long ago, as his hand slipped inside her robe and began to gently caress her breasts.

"Interesting… he says… like it's a good book or a delicious pastry," Amanda stammered as she tried to concentrate on what she was saying and not the delightful things his hand were doing.

Amanda and Alistair turned their gaze toward Anders, she smiled at the man that she called friend, but whom she had also fantasized about numerous times when she was unsure if she would ever see Alistair again.

Anders pinched his arm then grinned back at them. "Wow, here I am awake and everything."

"Does that mean you're interested?" Amanda asked.

"I would have to be insane to turn down such a delicious offer," Anders purred as he stood up and walked over to them. Anders reached up and tenderly tugged at the sash on her robe. The tie came free exposing the lacy breast band and matching panties. Anders' fingertips traced a line down her neck to her collarbone, down her shoulder to the sides of her breasts, sending tiny vibrations of magic with his touch.

Alistair's eyes narrowed on the mage, but Anders only smiled. "It's just to heighten the experience."

Alistair nodded his consent then continued to kiss and lick his way down her neck. Amanda moaned from the different sensations that both men were giving her body, fire licked at her skin as they both touched and caressed her. Anders leaned further into her and the path that his fingers just blazed, his lips and tongue now followed. She could feel the evidence of each man's desire from behind and from the front as both hungrily pressed into her, making her body ache for both of them. Anders' mouth moved back up her neck and his lips found hers. The kiss was heated and passionate, his tongue swept greedily into her mouth as if he was ravenous for the taste of her.

His hands moved down her shoulders as he slid the robe off and it fell to the ground. Alistair's lips began to kiss and lick at the nape of her neck as Anders' mouth explored hers while his hands roamed over her body. His hands slid around her back and nimbly removed her breast band then his hand moved back to the supple mounds of flesh on her chest. His fingers caressed and pinched at her hard nipples while Alistair's hand slid down her side to the juncture between her thighs and began to stroke her through the thin material of her panties.

Alistair chuckled in her ear, "Hmmm, so wet already, my Love."

Anders' mouth parted from hers. "I want to feel too," he moaned as his hand joined Alistair's. Together they caressed and stroked her.

"Andraste's sweet arse, you're sopping wet," Anders murmured as he sent another vibration through her, making her knees go weak.

Alistair gripped her around the waist, keeping her on her feet. He chuckled. "Feels that good, Love? Don't worry I have you."

To demonstrate the sensation, Anders reached around Amanda and sent a pulse at Alistair's groin. Alistair's hips bucked against her bottom as a deep guttural growl tore from his throat.

Anders chuckled. "Feel good?"

"Maker yes," both Anders and Alistair groaned.

Amanda titled her head back as Alistair leaned down and slowly, sensually kissed her. It was a deep kiss and she was instantly lost in the familiar feel of his lips and tongue as they moved against her. She became aware of Anders' warm mouth as he closed it over her taut nipple. He gently sucked and nipped until she shuddered against both of them and cried out as pleasure coursed through her. His tongue continued to lave at her nipples as his teeth grazed the delicate skin, forcing another moan to escape her lips.

Amanda reached for him as her hands began to quickly undo his robes. When his chest was exposed to her, she ran her hand up his torso to his chest. "Beautiful," she murmured.

Anders groaned as she pushed his robes off and he swiftly undid his trousers. Her touch was soft and gentle, her fingers grazed his now throbbing member and his hips involuntarily bucked against her hand. She pressed her hips backward against Alistair and he moaned against her neck.

Anders leaned into her and began kissing his way down her breasts to her stomach. His tongue stroked and swirled over skin that sent a fire coursing through her veins. He parted her legs and slid to his knees between them. He kissed and licked his way up and down the inside of her thighs as he slid her panties off. Her breath quickened with anticipation as his fingers brushed against her soft folds. Anders lifted her right leg and hooked it over his shoulder as he edged closer. Alistair's grip around her waist tightened. Amanda looked down at Anders who's eyes had darkened with desire as he savored the sight of her dewy center then his fingers combed through the damp curls before he gently opened her.

"Maker… so beautiful… you're a lucky man, Alistair," he murmured as his lips covered the shimmering pink skin.

Alistair kissed the side of her neck as his free hand began to caress her breasts. "Don't I know it," he moaned against her sensitive skin, causing a shudder to rip through her.

Anders' tongue swept over her hot center, darting in and out of her before he moved up to her swollen nub, and then repeated the same movement all over again.

She trembled against Alistair as she moaned, "Oh… fuck…"

Anders groaned as Amanda dug her heel into his back to pull him closer as his tongue continued to lick, twirl, and suck at her, coaxing her closer and closer to the edge. He brought his fingers up and slid them into her hot center, and then pulled them out again and raised his hand toward Alistair. Alistair sucked the mage's fingers into his mouth and Amanda felt both of them quake against her.

"De… lic… ous…" Alistair moaned.

"I agree… Sweet Amanda… you… taste… wonderful," Anders whispered against her flesh, and the vibration caused her to arch her back and press harder against his talented mouth.

Anders brought his hand back down, then thrust his long fingers in and out while he continued to suck and lick the bundle of nerves, his tongue teasing and twirling around the hard nub as he lightly grazed the tender flesh with his teeth. Alistair's hand was unrelenting as he caressed, squeezed and pinched at her breasts and nipples, driving her even closer toward the edge.

"Close… oh Maker… so close…" Amanda sobbed as the sweet agony of her impending orgasm grew stronger with every sweep of Anders' tongue, every thrust of his fingers and every caress of Alistair's hand.

Anders increased the pressure against her taut nub as he drove his fingers into her with increased speed. "Cum... cum for me, Amanda," he said, speaking around the quivering flesh against his mouth. "I want to taste you on my tongue."

"Oh…yessss." She screamed as pure ecstasy washed over her. Her thighs closed around him as she arched into him, her hips thrust against his mouth and hand as the intensity of the orgasm coursed through her. Anders continued to tenderly stroke her, slowly easing up until she was only able to stand because she was supported by her husband.

Anders gently removed her legs from his shoulders and got to his feet. Amanda reached one hand forward taking Anders length in her hand and she reached behind to grab Alistair when she realized that he was still dressed. She spun to face him.

"My lord, I do believe you are overdressed," Amanda purred as she stepped into him, her hands making quick work of the laces on his pants. She pushed them to the ground then tugged his shirt over his head.

Anders came up behind her and sighed. "Maker's breath, who knew they came in that size."

Amanda chuckled as she placed her hand on her husband's chest and began to push him back toward the bed. "You, Love, have been a very good sport through this and I do believe you have earned your just reward."

Alistair grinned at her. "I have?"

She nodded and smiled mischievously as she pushed him down on the bed. Alistair slid back across mattress then Amanda climbed up the length of him, straddling his pelvis. Amanda leaned forward, kissed his chest and ran her tongue over his hard nipples. She sucked the taut nubs into her mouth and gently pinched it between her teeth. Alistair moaned as his hips surged against her. Amanda kissed her way down his torso and slid between his legs as her soft lips brushed against the sensitive tip of his cock. He groaned as she took him in her warm, velvety mouth and a cry of intense pleasure tore from his throat. Alistair gripped the sheets as the suction from her mouth caused unspeakable ecstasy to rip through him. She swirled her tongue around the tip before taking him deep into her throat.

"F-fuck… my sweet Mandy…" he moaned, but he never took his eyes off of her as she gripped him with her beautiful lips.

Amanda felt a gentle hand tease and caress the inside of her thigh, magic crackled as Anders sent vibration through her and she groaned. Anders came up behind her, pulled her hips up and then thrust deep inside her, causing an indescribable pleasure to course through her. Anders slowly began to move inside her, he leaned over her and placed kisses along her spine while his hands caressed her back and bottom.

Alistair reached down and pulled her nipple between his fingers, he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, teasing and pinching it, which sent an ache straight to the center of her core, causing her muscles to contract around Anders. He growled as his hand came around her waist, his fingers slid through her curls and he began to stroke the taut nub.

Amanda laced her tongue around Alistair again as took him in deep. His fingers entwined in her hair as he watched her head glide back and forth. "By the Maker, y-you're trying to kill me," he gasped.

Her only reply was to begin to stroke the base of him with her hand while her tongue licked and sucked at his sensitive tip. He cried out her name in a chorus of supplication. He was lost in the exquisite torture that she was unleashing upon him. Amanda looked up at him. The cords in his neck were standing out and there was sweat beginning to bead on his forehead, but his eyes never left hers.

Anders was still stroking her as he picked up his pace and began thrusting deep inside her. Magic flowed from his fingertips, sending rapid pulsating bursts into her core. She moaned and the vibration in her throat was Alistair's undoing. He cried out her name as he came into her mouth, quivering and shaking against her. When he had come back to the here and now, Alistair slid down underneath her, took her nipple in his mouth and gently pulled and tugged as his hand slipped between her legs. Alistair stroked the taut bundle as Anders grasped her hips and began driving himself quickly in and out of her.

"Oh yesss…" She moaned as all the sensations built up, growing more intense with every thrust.

"Amanda…" Anders moaned as she rocked back against him, Alistair continuing his assault with his tongue and hand. She was so close and Anders must have been able to sense it as he moved harder and faster against her, and when he felt her body stiffen then constrict around him and he heard her cry of pleasure, he too cried out as the wave of pleasure in him broke hard.

Alistair slid back up the bed and she collapsed on top of him. Anders kissed his way up her back then curled up behind her and the three of them drifted off to sleep.

Amanda woke with a start. She looked around and found that she was alone in bed.

"Maker's breath," she muttered as pushed the covers aside and rubbed her expanding belly. "That was one hell of a dream."

There was a loud knock at the door before it swung open.

"Good morning, Commander," Anders stated as he walked into her chambers and closed the door behind him.

"Anders, you do realize that in polite society it is customary when you knock at a closed door to wait for someone to let you in," Amanda explained.

Anders laughed. "Oh when did we move into polite society? My address change must have been lost in the mail."

This exactly like her dream… an image of Anders' naked body on his knees before her, doing the most delicious things with his tongue flashed through her mind and her eyes went wide as her cheeks grew hot.

Anders smiled at her. "Well now… either you have taken up a lover in the King's absence, or your hand had a very busy night or you had a very hot dream. Which is it?"

"I would never take up a lover," Amanda retorted.

"So that leaves your hand or damn good dream, and from the blush on your cheeks, I'm going with dream and a very naughty one at that. Who was in it?" Anders cooed.

"None of your damn business," Amanda retorted.

Anders laughed. "So it was a dream. Well, it's quite normal for a woman who is six months pregnant to have erotic dreams. It's all the extra hormones your body is producing," Anders explained.

Amanda smiled tentatively. "Thank you Anders."

He smiled tenderly at her. "Of course, that is what I'm here for. So was I in this dream?"

"Anders!" Amanda exclaimed as she felt her cheeks redden again.

Anders laughed. "Hot damn, I was!"

"Anders, I believe you are here for my weekly examination. I suggest that you wipe that smirk off your face and get to the reason for your visit," Amanda commanded.

Anders tried to stifle his grin as he said, "Your wish is my command."

* * *

><p><strong>AN****-****As****part****of****Jinx****'****s****birthday****present****the****wonderful****and****talented****Bonkzy****created****this****yummy****picture****to****go****with****the****story.**ht tp:/ / #/ d2fc 5o 88 9il5 (Remove spaces) You will need a deviant art account.

*** A very special thank you to the betalicious Bonkzy. Thank you, my friend, for making me look good. I appreciate your support and friendship. You rock! **


End file.
